Jurassic Nightmare
by Ang Zirconium
Summary: When an illegal plant, fallowing in the steps, of John Hammond  from Jurassic Park , breaks down, Reba must fight off dinosaurs to keep herself and what is left of her family alive.   M for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Nightmare

Reba held Jake's bloody body tightly to her chest as people screamed and ran from the dinosaurs terrorizing the neighborhood. They had been one of the first attacked. The monsters came up from the corner by Brock's house and mauled, sliced, and tore people to pieces as they went, with no idea where they came from. Reba looked to the bodies of her family. Brock lay three feet from her. He lay still and focusing on breathing as blood began to pool around his leg, his left leg was gone from the knee down, taken by the monster as he shoved Reba down and let it take him, when this first started. He looked to Reba then to the monster then back to her.  
>"Go hide" he whispered. "Call for help, call the president, FBI, my mother, anyone!" Brock ordered. But Reba ignored him for now. She looked to the body of Cheyenne, at least what was left of it. The monster had torn her legs off and then took her right arm. At almost nine months pregnant her large stomach was the only thing that kept her from rolling onto her face completely. Tears ran from Reba's eyes like rain, as she looked for her family no mater how torn up they were. She looked to Kyra, she had been protecting Henry. She had stayed back and hit the beast's head and nose with a broom stick as Henry ran into Reba's house. Now Kyra laid dying slowly as the puddle of blood surrounding her got larger, as her blood flowed from the large gash on her chest and stomach, and mixed with the blood from the neighbors that have also been torn part and killed by the two t-rexes. Reba then looked around for Barbra Jean but she saw nothing. Assuming that the monsters had eaten her whole Reba looked back to Jake. His neck was broken and his legs were torn to bits. The male Rex had grabbed him by his legs and shook him mercilessly not a minute ago before dropping him on his head. Suddenly Reba jerked her head up as she heard Van's voice.<br>"Run Mr. H get to your house protect Henry!" Van yelled. The female Rex moved closer to Reba with a load roar. Reba looked up to her terrified out of her mind. But the direction of the dinosaur was taken by Van's shoe hitting her square in they eye. Then Van swung the metal shovel as hard as he could. Reba looked to him then over to Cheyenne. A thought entered her mind. _'The baby! I can try to save the baby!'_ in her shocked and terrified state of mind Reba had no idea what to do other than save who she could from the remaining family. Reba ran led to Cheyenne's body. The dinosaur had already put a large cut on her stomach Reba just prayed that it wasn't too late to save the baby. Reba checked over the cut it was deep and all she'd have to do was reach inside. Reba closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she did just that. Her searching hands found the baby and she quickly pulled it out from his dead mother's body. As soon as she had him out and cleaned him off as best she could he started to cry. Reba smiled as he cried but then looked up terrified as the monsters roared again. Reba grabbed a sharp piece of debris and cut the umbilical cord then she crawled quickly over to Brock as Van kept the monsters away along with the others running like ants away from the monsters. Brock took the baby boy from Reba as she grabbed Brock under his arms and with the help of the adrenaline coursing through her like blood; she managed to drag Brock and the baby to her house. Van kept the monsters' eyes on him so they couldn't see where Reba went to hide. Once inside Reba saw Elizabeth huddled in the corner. She was so happy to see her alive. Reba grabbed and hugged her then told her to stay with Henry as Reba ran upstairs and grabbed some blankets, to swaddle the baby boy in and wrap around Henry, Elizabeth, and Brock. She then tried to remember how to create a tourniquet from scratch. She had learned in a class she had taken once. It came back her after a minute and she ran to grab the needed supplies. Kneeling next to Brock she whispered softly to him.  
>"Brock this is gonna hurt a lot, I'm sorry but it's gonna help save you." he nodded his head, telling her to do it. She placed the cloth in his mouth for him to bite on and to muffle any sound. Then she got to work making the tourniquet. Elizabeth, Henry, and the new little baby boy were on the couch scared to death as the screams and roars echoed in the hearts and minds of the neighborhood.<br>After what seemed like forever Reba had finished with her task. Brock was out cold on the floor and she prayed with all her might that he would make it. Reba then went to the window and looked out side. She had noticed the cries and roars had died down a while ago. She moved the curtain and covered her mouth quickly to try to stop her scream. There in the porch bench and window, was Van. His eyes wide open but devoid of life, as his face was pressed to the window pane. His right leg was completely gone and his left was a mess, Van's left arm was missing from four inches past his shoulder down and his right hand was gripping firmly to his weapon as it lay behind him on the porch. Gashes cut across Van's throat and chest as his blood stained the bench and porch. Reba stood frozen in place unable to move or tear her eyes away from the horrific scene. Behind him from what Reba could see were people who were torn apart or just bleeding to death scattered across the neighborhood, but the monsters responsible where nowhere to be found. But their mark was left everywhere, a few houses were leveled and some others had their roofs torn off or large holes in them. Tears pored down Reba's face as she looked but the cries of the baby boy shook her from her thoughts. She quickly closed the curtain and turned around at the same time.  
>"We need to stay here till help comes." the shaken red head said as she walked over and picked up the little baby. Luckily, Van had been preparing for him for a while, so she had diapers wipes and formula she could give him. <em>'He needs a name, Van, his name is Van Jake Hart in honor of his father and his uncle who died protecting the family.'<em> Reba looked to Brock. _'If he passes away too... No don't think like that he won't go, he knows you need him' _she scolded herself. "Please wake up." Reba begged Brock. She knew it would not be soon but she prayed he would before it was too late. For now she had two little boys to look after as Brock slept.

_**Ok I'm not 100% sure what happened with the baby is even possible but for this fanfic lets just say it is. I'm not sure if I am going to continue. If ya'll like it I may continue. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Reba went about almost as if in a daze. She got the kids calmed down and they were eating dinner on the couch. Everything seemed like a bad dream. She lost almost all of her family, all with in a few minutes. After the kids were in bed in Jake's old room, Reba had found and set her radio to the 'emergency station'. They kept updating on what was happening. Reba sat in front of the couch with a bowl of instant ramen noodles. Brock lay in front of her, he still hadn't woken up and Reba was starting to worry. Reba looked to the radio. The red numbers flashed thirty minutes till midnight, as the announcer kept talking with the updates. Reba looked to Brock as he lay on the floor. She prayed with all her heart that he would be ok.  
>She slowly ate her meal, as the radio played on.<br>_**'At noon dinosaurs of every kind escaped an illegal plant near Houston Texas. The monsters then terrorized the Houston area and are spreading like wasps to all of Texas. The military has been called in to seal the borders but people have started to worry that they will not hold up when the time comes. Search and rescue teams will be sent out in a few days, when they have a better idea of what they are up against, and emergency evacuations have been issued to all of Texas…'**_ Reba listened to the radio. _'A few days! She needs the rescue teams now!'_ she thought to herself, as she locked the doors and the windows. She knew it would be little help if those rexes came back but some of the smaller ones might be slowed down by the barricade. Reba then grabbed the guns she had hidden in the hall closets. One rifle and two hand guns, she had small amounts of ammo. She set the guns on the couch but grabbed one of the hand guns as she went about the house grabbing every possible weapon she could. She piled bats, knives, an old bed post that had a point at the end that could easily be sharpened, in front of the divider for the living room and kitchen. She then grabbed her father's old cane and a pair of crutches for Brock. He would need them if...when he woke up. She corrected herself. He would wake up, he knew she needs him. Reba sat next to Brock on the floor her gun firmly in her hand. She was being pulled into sleep but she didn't give up so easily. Sleep forced itself to her knowing she would need it for tomorrow. For tomorrow the red head will collect boards and scrap pieces of what ever she could find. She would board up the windows and seal all but one entrance. She would make escape plans for the children and teach them how to fight. And take care of Brock and the baby. It is a matter of how long they can survive now, nothing else.  
>The next morning Reba awoke with a start, the radio was still tuned and updating on the progress of the creatures. People by the thousands have reached the border and have gotten help. But still families were trapped in houses and basement fighting to survive. As people they never knew or were close to died in the streets. Reba looked to the clock to see it was 6:18, the sun would be rising soon. Reba stretched and tried to wake her body. She was sore from yesterday but she pushed through and sat up. She'd have to get over herself and help the kids. <em>'The kids!'<em> Reba screamed in her head. She jumped up from her spot on the floor next to Brock and ran upstairs to the room the kids were in she silently opened the door and sighed in relief as she saw all three children sleeping peacefully in their beds. She closes the door and walked back down stairs. She knew she had to start boarding up the windows. Dinosaurs could easily break them and climb in or even see them inside the house and decide to attack. Reba grabbed her rifle and tried to prepare herself for going out side. The sun was rising now, and she didn't know how long she had till more dinosaurs came around. With a few more deep breaths Reba opened the front door. She froze at the sight and almost vomited at the smell. Her first order of business was to move Van. She swallowed hard and slowly stepped out of the house and cringed as she saw Van again, still the same as last night. She closed her eyes and grabbed his body and dragged it out to the yard. Best not have him on the house. Reba looked to the people and debris scattered around the road. Family, neighbors, and friends all thrown about, cars smashed or filled with baby long-necks and other small harmless dinosaurs. She tried to steady herself and went about picking up wooden boards, nails, and possible weapons. One or two small dinosaurs ran around. But it was the smaller herbivores, Reba smiled to herself as they reminded her of Little Foot, Sara, Peatree, and Ducky, for Land Before Time, as they followed the red head curiously, Reba noticed them and looked back but they would run and duck behind objects. Reba shook her head at the antics of the little dinosaurs.  
>"Just don't tell your momma where we are." Reba told one of the runts as it ran up and sniffed her shoe. Reba looked over her pile on her front porch. She had a good amount of wood and metal to board up the windows with. She could probably reinforce the glass back doors also. She had found four more guns and enough ammo for each, to last for a month depending on how much they had to use them. She carried her lot inside and started sorting through the piles. The radio announcer was speaking in a hurried voice.<br>_**'Dinosaurs have nested and are breeding, officers had to stop a man from driving past the border today but after the man told his story they him through, at his own risk...'**_ suddenly there was a knock on the door. Reba jerked her head in its direction. She held her rifle tight and aimed ready to shoot. She cautiously walked up to the door and opened it. The man on the other side could see the red head at the end of the gun over the barrel. He held his hands up and stepped back.  
>"Wow, don't shoot!" he said. Reba lowered the gun.<br>"Buzzard, what are you doing here are you absolutely insane!" Reba yelled at him. But then a high screech rang through the air. Buzzard grabbed his things from his truck and ran inside the house. Just before a pterodactyl swooped down and lifted the truck clean off the ground. With its twenty foot wingspan it easily lifted the car away. Buzzard looked out the window his mouth hung open and his eyes wide, as the dinosaur carried away his truck.

_**Hey I hope you guys are liking it. Sorry about the update time. I can not promise regular updates but I will promise updates. **_

_**:D **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2  
>Reba pressed herself up against the door as she locked it. She had seen the baby pterodactyl why did she think the mom was so far away! When the creature was gone she looked to Buzzard.<br>"Why are you here, are you a complete idiot!" she cried. Feelings of relief, anger, and sorrow mixed with in her. Buzzard looked to her and quickly got over his shock about the truck. He quickly pulled her into his arms as her tears started to fall. Reba was relieved that she was no longer the only capable adult to keep the kids and Brock from being eaten but she was worried that Buzzard had just doomed himself also. The red head clung to his shirt as she cried. The two older kids were at the top of the steps watching, Buzzard held Reba as she cried.  
>"I heard over the radio what happened. I had to come see if you guys were alright. Is every one ok I saw Van in the yard, who else is dead?" Buzzard asked.<br>"Van, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Barbra Jean, and Brock and the baby may not last long." Reba whispered into buzzard's chest. She didn't want to admit to herself but it was the truth. Brock had lost a lot of blood and still hadn't woken up yet. Buzzard gave her another minute but he knew they would have to move soon. Things needed to be moved, he would get to boarding up the windows soon.  
>"Reba" Buzzard whispered. "Reba the kids are up and I gotta start boarding up the windows. Why don't you start making something for lunch." he suggested. Reba knew what he was doing. She had to get her head back into place or she would be of no help to their situation. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. Henry ran down the stairs and clung to her legs.<br>"Why are you crying Aunt Reba? Is daddy dead?" Henry asked. Elizabeth slowly stepped down the stairs. Reba knelt down and picked up the boy. She held him tightly to her.  
>"No, Henry, your dad isn't dead. I'm just... worried." Reba said. Henry sat back and gently put his hands to cup her cheeks. Then Henry looked Reba in eyes.<br>"You don't have to be worried; I know you and Uncle Buzzard will keep us safe." Henry said, wiping the tears off from Reba's face. Reba nodded and tried to stop her tears. She smiled at the little boy. Buzzard finished organizing the wood and other debris that Reba had collected. He looked over it surprised that Reba had managed to collect almost everything they would need to board up the windows and even put a little more force to the glass back doors. And Reba cooked up some Mac-en-cheese for the kids and herself. She would have to run, literally, run to the store to pick up some good food. Elizabeth and Henry sat at the table as little Van slept in his carrier, which was settled on the table. The kids were happily eating their meal as Reba boarded up the back doors, and the window above the counter. After a while the kids had finished their meal and were sitting and watching the red head as she worked.  
>"How long do you think we're gonna live?" Elizabeth asked Henry, her voice was quiet so her grandmother would not hear her.<br>"We're gonna live. Uncle Buzzard and Aunt Reba are here to help us. We just need to help with the baby" the ten year old boy said. Elizabeth nodded her head and looked to the baby. Her brother, the only part of her family she had left. She had seen her father torn apart on the window when Reba opened the curtain last night. She didn't know what happened to her mother but when her Grandmother came in pulling her Grandfather both covered in each others and others blood she knew that no one else had lived. Elizabeth and Henry looked to Reba as they came to realize that their lives no matter how long, or short, will never be the same again.  
>"Alright that should do it." Reba said as she stepped back and slapped her hands together getting the sawdust off from them. She admired her work. Wooden boards were nailed across the doors so only one could open and minimal glass was showing. And the window above the counter had a large wooden piece that covered the whole window except from a small gap at the bottom but that wasn't a problem. Reba smiled and looked back to the kids. She saw the look in their eyes and her face fell. She walked up and knelt down in front them. "What's wrong?" Reba asked.<br>"Are we the only ones left?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"No I heard over the radio that more people are trapped and that a lot of people have made it to the border." Reba said, looking to the kids. "I will do everything I can to get you guys out alive. Do you believe me?" Reba asked them. They nodded their heads.<br>"What about Daddy?" Henry asked. Reba took a deep breath. "And don't lie to me. I'm older I can handle it." Henry said looking her in the eye.  
>"I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet. He may wake up, he may not." Reba said. It was Henry's turn to take a deep breath.<br>"I don't want him to die..." Elizabeth whispered. Reba gathered both kids into her arms and held them tight.  
>"I'm doing my best." Reba whispered. She held them for a while longer while Buzzard finished up with the windows.<p>

_**Ok so this is the last of the peace. I have been able to watch the Jurassic park movie 1  
>So on with the misery.<br>Again don't know when I'll be able to post but I will post.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Buzzard had finished up with the windows, and he want down into the kitchen. He found the meal on the stove and Reba holding onto the kids. They broke apart when he came in and Reba grabbed him a bowl for his meal.  
>"So what's the plan?" Buzzard asked.<br>"Stay here till Brock can move then run to the New Mexico boarder." Reba said. Buzzard shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry to be mean but Brock is gonna be a dead weight, if he wakes up he's gonna be one more mouth to feed and one more person to worry about." Buzzard pointed out.<br>"You listen here Buzzard. That man is the father of one of the children here and the grandfather of the other two. If he dies Henry will be an orphan and I just can't let that happen! If I don't do everything I can to save him then I don't deserve to live myself." Reba said as she pointed to the loving room where the kids were sitting on the couch.  
>"Ok I'm with ya but don't say I didn't warn you." Buzzard said turning back to his bowl and shoving a spoonful of Mac'n'cheese into his mouth. Reba nodded her head then got a washcloth damp with cold water and walked into the loving room. She knelt down next to Brock as he slowly breathed in and out. Reba gently placed the cloth over his forehead.<br>"Come on Brock, you gotta wake up. We need to know that you're ok. We need to find a car and get out of here. But I need to know that you're alright. Come on Brock wake up..." Reba begged him in an almost non existent whisper as the kids sat on the couch and the baby boy lay in a crib closer to the kitchen. Reba was just about to give up hope and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. _'Brock's gone'_ she thought to herself as another followed the path then more fell. She sat back on her knees, finally accepting that fact, with her hands in her lap holding the cold rag as she bowed her head. Silently more and more tears rolled down her face following the path left by the others. _'He's really gone this time' _a sob forced itself through her lips. She held back the others not wanting the kids to know her inner turmoil.  
>Suddenly a hand cupped her face and a thumb softly wiped the tears away. Reba opened her watery blue eyes to see concerned blue eyes staring back at her.<br>"Brock?" the red head choked out, as tears of relief filled her eyes. "Oh Brock!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her tightly. "I'm so glad your alive!" she sobbed. Brock whispered to her as she cried and the kids looked on with joy in their faces to see their father/grandfather alive and breathing.  
>Buzzard came into the room and was happy to see Brock was ok and was already planning on how to feed every one. After a minute Reba let Brock go and the kids took her place hugging him tight.<br>"I'm so happy to see you awake daddy!" Henry cried. Reba grabbed the crutches she had gotten for him and helped him up into the couch.  
>"Now rest for a while but we need to find a way outa here." Reba said to him and Elizabeth came in with a small bowl of Mac'n'cheese for Brock. "Later today Buzzard and I were planning on runnin' to the store and getting food, gas, and whatever weapon we could find. Because we have no idea what other dinosaurs are on the run." Reba explained as she changed the bandages on his leg. Henry and Elizabeth ran upstairs to the toy room to play for a minute.<br>"What how many have you seen?" he asked around a mouthful of food.  
>"Pterodactyl, Long neck, triceratops, t-Rex, basically if you take the Land Before Time group with Littlefoot Ducky and Petre, that's what I've seen but the radio has been broadcasting that raptors, and almost every kind of dinosaur has been spotted or killed. So we need to get out because the facility is only three to five miles away and it's between us and the coast so they'd be headed strait for us, and I don't wanna be around when they get here." just then a scream echoed around the house. Reba ran into the kitchen to see Buzzard Henry and a terrified Elizabeth. "What's wrong?" Reba asked. Elizabeth pointed to a small baby dinosaur that had managed to sneak in somehow. Reba sighed as she saw that it was the long neck that had been fallowing her around. Buzzard quickly shewed it out the front door then returned to the kitchen.<br>"It wasn't gonna hurt you Lizzy, it was a good dinosaur..." Reba was trying to explain to the still frightened seven year old. Buzzard laughed at the sight then took over for Reba as she explained what happened to Brock.  
>A few hours latter found Brock sitting on the couch making sure the kids stayed quit as Reba and Buzzard were out to the store and to find a car.<br>The red head dove in between a silver and a blue car, her gun rapid firing at the Pterodactyl trying to grab her.  
>"Buzzard I told you not to touch the nest!" she screamed as it reared back and came down with more force.<br>"I'm sorry I thought it'd be good for omelets!" Buzzard shouted as he fired at the creatures head. The monster with a ten foot wingspan fell to the tar of the parking lot right on top of Reba.  
>"Oomph, Buzzard get this thing off of me!" Reba said as she tried to push the wing of the creature off from her. Buzzard helped her get out then they grabbed the shopping carts, filled with cans and bottles of water, and started back towards the house.<br>"Wait wait wait!" Buzzard shouted as he stopped and backtracked to an old truck. The blue paint was peeling and rust could be seen underneath but the keys were left in the ignition and there were four five gallon containers of gas in the back. Buzzard hopped in and turned the key. The engine revved but didn't start.  
>"Come on baby..." He whispered as he tried again. This time it started and he shouted for joy. "Come on Reba put the carts in the back and hop in!" he shouted as he hopped out and helped her put the carts of food into the bed of the truck. Then they both hopped into the driver and passenger seat and Buzzard drove back to the house.<p>

_**OK I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I got the next chapter written so would you guys want it now or next week? I don't know when I'll have time to post another chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 4

Once they got back to the house the started to load up the truck with the supplies from the house a few small things. Reba grabbed some photo books, and cloths. They were going to leave in the morning so they gathered everything they could.  
>At midnight the kids were asleep in Jake's room as Reba and Buzzard made sure they got everything. They were out back in front of the garage loading up the old truck.<br>"Gas..." Reba read off a cheek list.  
>"Check..." Buzzard replied.<br>"Spare tires..."  
>Yup I got five..."<br>"Food..."  
>"Check..."<br>"Small personal items..."  
>"Check... If there is nothing else people may want..."<br>"That should be good any last minute things can easily be added... Water..."  
>"Yup..."<br>"Guns..."  
>"Check... And ammo..."<br>"Great... Spears and knives..."  
>"Right here..."<br>"Red flag..."  
>"Well I got a shirt and tied it to a bed post..."<br>"Good enough... Bed for Brock..."  
>"Yup..."<br>"And that should be it for now!" Reba said smiling and closing the note book. Then she and Buzzard headed back into the house. Brock was settled on the couch listening to the radio.  
>"Hey guys something that sounds like tiny raptors were just spotted about thirty miles from here." he informed them. "They move fast and people say they're finishing off the dead and the people in hiding. I think we gotta head for the boarder soon."<br>"Ok Buzzard I'm gonna go get the kids you get any last minute things..." Reba said as she ran up the stairs. She grabbed the baby boy and woke the two kids. "Come on guys we gotta go." she said as she lead them all out of the room and down the stairs. Buzzard was out front watching the street. Reba was in the kitchen grabbing some more food and water. Henry was helping her as Elizabeth was holding the baby. Buzzard ran inside and locked the door.  
>"They're here!" he shouted. Reba looked up panicked.<br>"What already! It was thirty miles away!" Reba shouted. Buzzard handed Brock a gun. But the blond grabbed the man's arm.  
>"You get them outa here, Buzzard. I'll hold 'em off as long as I can. With out my leg I'm a dead man anyway... Take care of em Buzzard..." then with a tear and determined look in his eye, Brock grabbed another gun and a knife and positioned himself so he could kill em off as they came through the door. Buzzard nodded his head and ran into the kitchen he was getting the family out the door as the tiny flesh eaters started to come through the front.<br>"Wait we can't leave Brock!" Reba screamed as she realized he wasn't there. Buzzard wrapped his arm around her waist as she tried to go back.  
>"We can't Reba we gotta go!" Buzzard shouted over the gunfire in the living room.<br>"BROCK!" Reba screamed, she pushed against him as he pulled her out the door and pushed her into the passenger side of the car. She broke down crying as she they sped down the road away from the creatures. They heard a scream come from the house and Reba knew Brock had done all he could.  
>She cried for what seemed like forever as the kids sat in the back holding the baby and Buzzard sped as fast as the truck would go down the road. The boarder was 722 miles to New Mexico. They had the radio tuned to the emergency station and the Roswell area still hadn't been touched yet and the route was pretty much clear of dinosaurs. They drove until six in the morning then they stopped at a rest stop with vending machines. Reba had cried herself to sleep and the kids were all asleep in the back with the baby now in the car seat. Buzzard parked and rested his head on the steering wheel still trying to figure what just happened at the house about three hundred miles back.<br>Herbivores grazed in the park area behind the building. He gently placed a hand on Reba's shoulder.  
>"Hey I think we gotta walk around a little we've been driving for a while." Reba moaned as she was pulled from her dreams. She suddenly jumped awake as the dream vanished and reality crashed over her. She looked to Buzzard as he got out o the car. He opened the door for her and looked up to her, as she was seated in the car she was about a foot taller then him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she seemed lost; she was mad, confused, and full of fear and sorrow. Buzzard opened his arms and Reba slipped out of the car and into his embrace. He held her tight as her tears started once again.<br>"How could I let this happen!" she cried.  
>"It was his choice he told me to get you outa there..." Buzzard whispered. Reba sobbed harder. The seven year olds had woken up and Buzzard told them to use the restroom. They each took a gun and went to the restrooms. They came back a minute later with arms full of snacks from the vending machines. Reba was lying in the back of the truck holding the baby boy close as she gently rocked him to sleep. Reba looked up and saw something moving in the trees. It was a tall creature but it was hidden in shadows. it turned towards her and she saw a red glint of its eye. Fear rose in her.<br>"Buzzard!" she called. He came over to her as the kids hopped onto the tailgate of the truck.  
>"What's up?"<br>"What's that?" Reba asked pointing to the woods. Buzzard looked just as one of the rexes that first came through stepped out of the forest.  
>"Stay quiet!" Buzzard whispered to everyone. He slowly comes into the driver seat as Reba wrapped her arms around the children. The truck started up and Buzzard speed off. The dinosaur roared and started the chase.<br>"Hang on guys!" Reba shouted as she opened the window leading to the back seats of the truck. She pushed Lizzy through then handed her the baby. She was trying to help Henry through but the t-Rex had caught up. It roared as it tried to grab them. Reba screamed in sheer terror as she shoved Henry through. He landed on his butt and started to pull Reba through the window. They had just gotten Reba through when a monster twice the size of the one chasing them came from nowhere and attacked the t-Rex. Reba and the kids screamed as the creatures screeched at each other. They watched as the larger dinosaur killed and started to devour the smaller Rex.

_**OK so that was the last that I have written right now, I hope you liked it. I chose to post it now in celebration because as of this month I have been writing here for one year on this site! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 5**  
>They drove for a while more until the truck started to slow down. Buzzard cursed as the truck slowed down for the hundredth time. He got out and grabbed one of the containers of gas. He threw it to the ground in frustration as he spilled the last gallon into the car. He then hopped into the driver side of the car. He started the truck back up and got about ten miles down the road and the darn truck stopped once again. Buzzard cursed as he slammed his hands on the wheel in front of him.<br>"Well it got us this far..." Reba said trying to calm him down. He sighed in frustration and got out. The two kids were in the bed of the truck lying down to sleep. All were sunburned and tired. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank half in one swig. They had driving for what seemed like forever. Reba sat upfront holding the baby as he ate his bottle. "Why don't we head over to that gas station?" Reba said as she pointed to a shell not far down the road. The sign was lying on the ground and looked as if it had been trampled by the creatures running a muck. Buzzard started to push the car on the flat road as Reba put the car in neutral and steered. Not a few minutes later they were parked in the parking lot. Reba hopped out and ran up to the door pistol in hand. She knocked on the door and an elderly man with thinning white hair, and tan, wrinkled skin came to open the door.  
>"Hello, I'm Reba Hart. I've got two children a baby and my friend Buzzard with me..." she started.<br>"Yes yes just come in before they come back bring your family!" the old man said quickly as Buzzard came up with the kids he ushered them in. Once inside the old man turned on the flashlight in his hand and led them to a hidden door in the floor.  
>"In here there is a window open and some flash lights. I've got food water and gas I just needed a car. Now this is secure and not even the tinny little man eaters could get in." Reba's eye filled with tears at the mention of those hateful things that no doubt shredded Brock to pieces. "Lady me and your man will go to the boarder but the rexes guard this area, I need you and the young ones to stay here..." suddenly the ground started to shake around them and the window went black. Buzzard and the elder man went to investigate. Buzzard came back a second later.<br>"The rexes are lying in front of the entrance! The truck is fine in the garage but we can't get out!" he said as he hopped into the room followed by the elder man.  
>"yup locked up tight and if it's anything like the island a pregnant Rex will lay down for about five months as the male feeds her." the man said looking up to shut the latch. Reba looked to him shocked.<br>"Five months!" she cried.  
>"It's ok I got water and food feminine products for you young lady." He said, Reba blushed.<br>"Grammy I'm hungry." Elizabeth piped up.  
>"Here ya go kiddow." the elder man passed her a bag of healthy choice chips. Lizzy smiled and thanked the man as she shared them with Henry. "I'm Hank by the way," the man said as he opened a bottle of water. "Bathrooms over there sink and shower included, I still got runnin water not hot but runnin." he said. "Best get settled we may be here for a while. There's also two rooms with beds. I also got some cots in them." the man explained. Reba looked around. Sure enough there were three doors at the back of the square main room. One was a room with one large bed in it and the other had three sets of twin bunk beds lining the three walls without the door.<br>"The kids can take the bunk bed you and your man can take the large bed with your baby. I'll sleep on my cot out by the entrance. Gotta watch for stragglers." the elder man said.  
>"Thank you." Buzzard said as he got the kids settled in for the night then went into the other bedroom with Reba. She was holding the baby boy in her arms as he had finished his bottle and was now falling asleep. She hummed her lullaby to him as his eyes slowly closed. Once he was asleep Reba laid him down in the center of the bed. She then lay down behind him as Buzzard got settled on the other side of the baby.<br>"Good night Reba." Buzzard whispered as her eyes slowly drifted closed.  
>Buzzard awoke early the next morning and was out with the elder man. The Rex was out cold in the morning and Buzzard snuck to the truck and got the supplies for Van Jr and the kids. The Rex rolled over in its sleep and Buzzard and Hank ran back into the store, just as the Dino blocked the entrance again. They climbed down the ladder to see Reba holding the baby Van in her arms as tears streamed down her face. Buzzard immediately assumed the worst.<br>"Reba what's wrong?" he asked as he stepped forwards. Reba looked up from the baby boy as Buzzard got closer he noticed that nothing was wrong with the boy.  
>"Oh I'm sorry I was just... It's just so hard!" she sobbed "they're all gone! Van, Kyra, Cheyenne, Jake... Everyone! Just gone!" Reba sobbed as she held the sleeping baby to her chest. Buzzard knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek as he wiped her tears away. She had time to think and that was bad in this situation, they needed to act and get out not think about what the cost is.<br>"It'll be ok. When the Rex moves, me and Hank are gonna finish the run to the boarder then send back help. I'll be leading the people back to you guys. We're gonna make it outa here." Reba nodded as she calmed down a little. Buzzard slowly slipped the sleeping boy from her arms and laid him down on the large bed with pillows around him so he won't roll around. Then he went back to Reba who was still seated under the small window. Tears were still in her eye but no longer falling. She stood as he approached and he opened his arms. She gladly accepted the embrace as she buried her face in his shoulder. The realty of everything came crashing down over her, Buzzard somehow managed to hold her up under the weight of her immense loss.

**_ok so i have like maybe a total of nine chapters for this story. i have it finished and will be adding stuff and posting... i hope y'all are liken it so far R&R  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 6  
><em>'... Officials are saying that the dinosaurs have yet to reach the boarders and that a total of three thousand have made it out two thousand of them are injured but all are alive, but thousands more are still trapped inside houses and buildings... Just hang on government is working on rescue plans...'<br>_A month had gone by and the female Rex still hadn't moved. They had been unable to even open the door. Little Van grew everyday and the kids seemed happy despite the unlikely circumstances. Hank had made a crib for the baby as he started to move around too much in his sleep for Buzzard. Reba was reluctant to put him in the crib but relented anyway. Buzzard rolled over with a groan as Reba would get up every ten minutes to check on the baby. One night Buzzard had enough. He got up and caught her before she climbed back into the bed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.  
>"Reba..." he whispered. She looked up to him and he noticed the tears in her eyes, as they shine in the small amount of moonlight that made it trough the small window in the room. "He's fine... You need to stay in bed..." she shook her head side to side.<br>"It's not him it's..." she stopped and looked down away from Buzzard.  
>"What is it"<br>"I can't do it anymore... I miss them all so much and the kids are all I have left of any of them... Henry looks like Jake Lizzy looks like Cheyenne... I... I have nightmares and everyone is gone or torn to pieces around me, and I can't to anything... I-I can't help em they're crying for me but when I run the road gets longer..." she faded out and Buzzard pulled her to him. Her tears fell over his bare chest as he held her tightly in his arms. "I just feel so alone, I lost everyone!" she sobbed quietly. Buzzard was lost for words so he just held to her as he laid them down onto the bed. They fell to the pillows as Reba cried herself to sleep in Buzzard's arms.  
>The next day moved slowly as there was not much to do in the bunker. The radio played constantly even throughout the night as they kept satellite progress of the dinosaur movement. Reba sang the baby boy to sleep after she had feed and changed him. The sun was setting as the boy finally was sleep in his crib. Reba then went over to the next room and checked on the nine and seven year old. She checked on Elisabeth first as she was sleeping on the top bunk and then she checked on Henry as he slept on the bottom bunk. Reba smiled as she saw they were sound asleep in their beds. She then checked on Hank as he snored loudly on his cot. She finally made her way into the room she shared with Buzzard and Van Jr. She smiled as she saw Buzzard leaning over the baby, giving him his pacifier as he stirred in his sleep and settled back down once he had the binky in his mouth. Buzzard straitened up and smiled as Reba walked up to him.<br>"Is he ok?" she whispered.  
>"Yup he's fine, how are you doing?" Buzzard asked as he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up and knew the answer she didn't even have to think about it.<br>"I'm doing ok, tired of living here but I'm ok as long as I know we're all together and safe... I'm glad you're here because I know we would have died back at the house with out you." she whispered as she looked into his eyes. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
>"No you would've found a way." Buzzard said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Reba smiled as the warmth filled her. It was a warmth she had felt every time Buzzard held her. Weather it be when they first wake and he had subconsciously held her as they slept or a hug when being stuck in the cellar of the store was too much to bear. When the hug broke Reba held to Buzzard's hand, she pulled him back before he could go too far and slowly tilted her head up. Her eyes bore into his as she silently asked him to close the distance between them. He slowly complied to her silent request, he gave her time to change her mind as he hesitated just a centimeter away from her. He looked into her eyes as he gently pressed his lips to hers. They deepened the kiss as warmth and love filled them and not long after they fell to the bed together for a night of bliss in the middle of their nightmare.<br>Buzzard smiled as he woke with the sun the next day. He held the beautiful red head as she slept peacefully in his arms. He kissed her cheek and slid out of the bed careful not wake her. He had to get up as he and Hank had their rounds to make. Of making sure that everything was secure and watching the movement of the rexes. He silently slid out of the room taking one last look at Reba as she smiled in her sleep.  
>Reba awoke a few minutes later to an empty bed and Van Jr crying. She slid out of bed and was just taking the crying child into her arms when Buzzard came back into the room; a smile appeared on his face as he saw them.<br>"Hey honey." he said kissing her cheek. Reba smiled and caught his lips before he could go too far.  
>"Mmm, good morning Buzzard." Reba said as they broke the kiss.<br>"Good morning Reba..." Buzzard said back. "I gotta go Hank and I are gonna see if there is a away out of here. We gotta go before the little rexes are born or we'll be baby food." he explained. Reba shivered in disgust at the thought. Buzzard noticed and kissed her again. "I gotta go..." he whispered.  
>"Go save the world..." Reba laughed as she held Van closely as Buzzard walked out and they had to start their long boring day.<br>_'...it has been two months and the dinosaurs have still yet to be eliminated... The flow of people to the boarders have slowed considerably and officials are wondering if there is anyone left alive...' _

Buzzard once again woke up holding the love of his life. He smiled it had been a month now. In total two months in the bunker and one month of the growing relationship between Buzzard and Reba. He loved her more everyday. He knew that he'd do whatever he had to, to keep her safe. His own thoughts reminded him of what Brock had done to save them and he somehow knew in the back of his mind that he may have to face that fate also. But for now he was content to hold Reba tightly in his arms as she was lost dreams, while the still of the morning whispered around them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 7  
><strong>Two months later<strong>  
><em>'...dinosaurs are on the move heading to the New Mexican boarder!'<br>_the radio blared as Hank barged into Buzzard's and Reba's room  
>"Guys we gotta get packing the female has moved and the monsters are headed right towards us!" he shouted waking up the baby first with his yelling then the baby woke Reba up and Buzzard was already sitting up in bed the covers bunched over his lap pulling the covers off from Reba who almost screamed as she grabbed at them and pulled them up to cover her chest as she sat up next to Buzzard. She was blushing as the older man stopped and nodded then turned and started gathering items. Then she hit Buzzard's arm.<br>"Why'd you steal the covers!" she hissed as she jumped up and got dressed quickly. She then picked up the screaming boy and soothed him with whispers and a rocking motion. Buzzard apologized as he got up and dressed before leaving the room. He found the young kids already awake and helping Hank.  
>Buzzard and Hank helped load up the truck as Reba sat holding he three children in her arms. The dinosaurs were coming fast and they had to run. Hank jumped into the driver seat as Buzzard sat behind the tailgate ready to rapid fire at the monsters coming towards them. Sure enough he was fireing at creatures on all sides before long. Reba watched from the seats as Buzzard fired at the things trying to kill them. Suddenly a shadow fell over the truck. Reba looked up to the sky and saw a pterodactyl soaring above them. She held back a scream not wanting to scare the kids further. A Rex came up next to the truck and shoved it, with its massive head. Hank cried out in anger as the truck flipped over. Buzzard was thrown into a small tree and the others were rattled but quickly scrambled out as Buzzard shot at the large Rex, he hit it in the eye and it reared back with terrible screech before falling to the ground as Buzzard shot at the soft underbelly. The he shot at the rest of the smaller man eaters as the family scrambled out of the car and Reba saw a sign that said that New Mexico was only a few miles down the road. They ran towards the shelter of a few trees and a rest stop area. Reba turned around as she heard a screech coming from the creature in the air. She let out a scream as it swooped down and grabbed at the people running. The group ducked and ran away from the creatures until a blood curdling scream echoed around them. It was a scream that would haunt Reba for the rest of her life. She turned and she cried out herself as she saw Elizabeth in the clutches of the creature as it flew back to the sky.<br>"GRAMMY!" the frightened blond girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Reba started to run after the creature but Buzzard caught her round the waist and dragged her with him.  
>"Let Me Go!" Reba cried as tears streamed down her face. Buzzard just kept pulling her along.<br>"No you can't help her, Reba! She's gone!" Buzzard shouted, tears pooling in his eyes. Tears poured over her face as all she could do was watch as the flying monster carried her grandchild away. The fading screams of Elizabeth surrounded them as they made their way to the building.  
>Once the door was secure Buzzard knelt down in front of Reba. Sobs shook her frail frame as tears soaked her cheeks.<br>"Reba. I need you to focus!" Buzzard said. She looked to him and shook her head saying he had her attention. You need to take Henry and Van out the back door Hank and I will head out front and hold em off as long as we can." Buzzard explained. Reba shook her head no.  
>"No don't go!" she whispered. Buzzard sighed and looked to the floor for a second, they didn't have much time. He looked back up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.<br>"I love you, Reba. Save yourself and the boys." he whispered against her lips. He kissed her quickly saying goodbye as he grabbed his guns and followed Hank out. Reba let out a sob, but got up and quickly gathered the boys and ran to the back. She didn't know how many yards she had run when a cry ripped through the air. Reba turned to see Hank fly into a tree and fall to the ground not moving. Reba looked back to the road ahead and saw an army of people. They were in army uniforms as they came rushing forwards. A surge of strength rushed through her for her last ditch effort. She held Van tighter to her and she scooped Henry into her free arm and ran forwards towards the group of men. She had only run a few yards when a raptor jumped out in front of her. Reba and Henry screamed as Reba tried to stop but they barreled into the screeching creature anyway. Reba had dropped Henry a second before she rammed into the raptor. After rolling a few times Reba landed with her back to the ground and a raptor on top of her. During the collision Reba gained a few scratches but was ok. She screamed as the raptor didn't miss beat and brought it's claws up ready to end the red head but a fire of a sniper bullet hit the creature from one of the military men before it could move another muscle. It slid off from her and Reba sighed with relief as she held Van to her chest. He was unharmed but no longer staying peaceful. With a crying baby in her arm and a nine year old beside her Reba stood just in time to see Buzzard shoot the pterodactyl out of the sky. It fell to the ground with an epic cry as it landed in the middle of the meat eaters. Most of them were now feasting on the fresh kill that just fell from the sky. Buzzard turned to run but the large Rex that they saw kill the other when they were headed here came out of the crowd and snatched Buzzard off the ground. He never even knew what hit him.  
>"NO!" Reba's cry was broken and raw as tears fell from her eyes immediately upon seeing her lover being eaten by a monster in an instant. With an angry growl she reached down and grabbed hold of one of the raptors claws. She twisted and pulled and managed to rip it off from the foot of the creature<em>. 'Just<em> _like a crab claw'_ Reba thought to herself. She then turned as saw more raptors coming from the small worded area. That's when she realized that it was an ambush all along! Those dumb dinosaurs were smarter then she expected. She held the still crying boy close to her as Henry hid behind her legs as they faced the raptors blocking their way to the military men. One charged at Reba, hunger finally forcing it to break formation. Henry and Reba dodged as Reba turned and stabbed the creatures head with the seven inch long claw she had grabbed from the last one that attacked her. It fell to the ground as it gave one last twitch. Henry made quick work of the claws, as he realized just how effective and cool they were, he grabbed three and placed one in his back pocket as he held onto the two like daggers. They slowly marched forwards as the raptors backed up. Then two of the men in the front line of the marching troops opened fire on the creatures. Four of the six left fell to the ground with a cry as their flesh was no match for the bullets. Of the two left they quickly saw who the dumb one was as it dove towards Henry. Reba cried out as it grabbed Henry's leg. Henry wrestled with it as Reba stated to stab it. Then Henry got a good slice into the creature, the claw in Henry's hand sunk into the soft underbelly of the monster and it ran forwards causing the razor like claw to slice up its stomach. Its stomach and organs slowly slipped from the slice as in its shock it ran till it fell to the road and the smaller carnivores that couldn't get in on the pterodactyl came and made quick work of the already sliced reptile. Reba knelt down next to Henry as his leg was all but ripped off. The men moved forwards and surrounded the three as the medic came in to check on them. There were about thirty to forty men and as the three came up Reba was so relieved_. 'We're safe we really made it!'_she thought. One of the men let go of his gun as it hung from his shoulders he carefully took the five month old boy from Reba and another got down on his knee and was praising Henry on what he did with the raptor. Five of the men took the three to a transport vehicle as the rest went to see if there were any other survivors.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 8

The black truck had just become visible when Reba started to feel a slight pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw that she was cut up worse the she thought. Scratches on her arms and face showed up brightly against her white skin and a cut going from just below to her ribs down to her hip was bleeding slightly but it wasn't even going to need stitches just a lot of gauze and Neosporin. Suddenly a wave of fatigue hit her as the adrenaline wore off. One of the men stood close to her, he knew that she would be wiped out soon. When she started to slow the officer gently put his hand on her shoulder. The red headed woman looked to him as he did so.  
>"Do you need anything? When we get to the car you can get some water and fruit." he said. Reba smiled softly. She opened her mouth to say thank you but she just couldn't get the words out. She was so tired. Once they got to the car Reba downed three water bottles and Henry two as they got the baby one and helped him drink it as Reba pulled a package of formula from her back pocket. Then they headed to the hospital as Reba fell into a deep sleep in the back seat of the armored car.<p>

Reba awoke in the hospital a few hours later. She looked around and saw Henry on a bed next to her his right leg was cut off at his knee and tears sprang to Reba's eyes as she saw that he looked like a miniature version of his father. She then looked to the other side of the room and saw little Van in a bassinet. Both kids were sound asleep as Reba sat crying over the loss of her grandchild and Buzzard, as everything crashed down on her. Buzzard had once told her not to think and to focus on surviving but now she broke his rule as she counted the cost of the three to survive. It got harder to breath through the sobs as images of all the family members before and after the attack flashed behind her eyes like a projection. The doctor came after a minute as the machines had alerted his pager that she was awake and distressed. He walked into the room to find the red headed woman curled into a ball on her side tears just pouring out of her eyes. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him as she sniffed trying to stop crying so she can pay attention to the doctor. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
>"Mrs. Hart... Can you hear me?" he asked. Reba nodded still trying to stem the tears, but the pain of loss still stung her heart and she just could not bring herself to stop crying over her loss. "I know you are grieving over your loss but I need you to calm down..." he said gently. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder and the look in his eye somehow managed to calm Reba down. "I can't give you any sleeping medication just yet..." he said as Reba laid on her back now calm but tears still shown in her eyes.<br>"What's wrong" Reba asked as she saw the concern in the white haired man's eyes.  
>"We believe that...you are about three months pregnant... The baby is ok as far as we know, but if you don't calm down you do have a risk of miscarriage..." the doctor said. Reba sucked in a sharp breath and the tears began to roll slowly down her face at the news. Joy, pain, and worry ripped through her heart as the news sunk in. <em>'what am I gonna do now?'<em> she thought, _'Buzzard is gone, what am I gonna do!' _she started to panic and the doctor saw it in her eyes. "Now calm down it's gonna be alright ok. Mrs. Hart. You'll be able to go back once they got your house cleaned up. They say you can go grab your things but they'll have to completely tear down the town and rebuild it from the ground up." the doctor explained. Reba nodded knowing that she would have to bring a truck to grab all her photos from hers and Brock's homes, along with personal items. But that would not be for a while and she would have to focus on Van Jr, Henry, and the baby on the way. Reba sighed as the doctor left her to rest, she lay down in the hospital bed and fell asleep listening to the monitors tell her the children's hearts were still beating.

_**Ok so I have one more chapter to the end I hope y'all are liken it so far, and this is in fact the end of the horror.  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 

Months later found Reba and a brown haired man driving back to her house. The boy was a local who was heading over to Maine for college, but had heard that Reba needed some help moving that way so he offered to help out and drive the U-Haul, of their things over as the kids stayed with a friend in the new house. The red head sat in the passenger seat as they slowly pulled up the now cleared street to her driveway. Once the moving truck was parked she closed her eyes and fought back the tears and images that burned behind her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and went to open the door. The brown haired boy they had sent to help her out was already there and opened it for her. The red head smiled at the nineteen year old as he helped her maneuver herself out of the truck. It had been eight months since the last of the monsters were caught and destroyed. Now Reba was round with the twins that Buzzard had left for her, the boy walked behind her not saying a word as she slowly walked up to the front door. The bodies may have been removed but the blood stains were still there and with the flashes of the images Reba had seen will forever haunt her. Taking a deep breath Reba slowly opened the door. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the dark stains left by Brock's blood on the carpet and couch.  
>"What would you like to keep ma'am?" the boy asked.<br>"All the pictures, first. Every photo and photo book from every room... I-I just need a minute." Reba answered. Swept up in memory all she could do was whisper. He nodded his head then went about collecting all of the photos off the walls and the photo books. He carefully placed them in bubble wrap and into the boxes. Reba slowly walked around the house one hand placed on the side of her stomach as if trying to keep the little ones from seeing the horrific scenes before her and the images that played in her mind.  
>It took them five hours, but soon they had all Reba wanted to save into the truck. All the personal items from everyone of the family members. And the photos. Reba wanted to keep the couch but the boy had managed to tall her out of it. The blood stains would never come out and she agreed that Henry didn't need it to be in the new house. They also had Barbra Jean's beanie baby collection and Brock's golf clubs. Once going over everything the brown haired boy helped Reba back into the truck. Before hoping in the driver side himself. He went to put the truck in reverse but froze. A question that burned his mind since he agreed to help the woman.<br>"if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" he said as he looked to her. She looked to him at the sudden question.  
>"We were attacked by dinosaurs. Two t-rexes first then little man eaters chased us out. All but four of us were wiped out by the rexes. My ex husband who had lost his leg during the attack. His son, and our granddaughter and grandson were hiding in the house. Then his wives brother came in to help us get out. But Brock stayed behind when the tiny meat eaters came through. He held them off long enough for us to get out. Then we drove to towards the New Mexican boarder but stalled out and found a man named Hank. He let us stay in the cellar of his gas station. Until the dinosaurs started to move. Hank and Buzzard died holding the monsters off, my granddaughter..." Reba paused and the tears blocked her throat for a moment. She had been fighting them since she started the story. She looked to her hands as the rested on top of her stomach. "...their was nothing I could have done...she was snatched up by a pterodactyl and carried away before I could do a thing..." a tear rolled over her cheek. "Me my grandson and my ex's son made it out. Then when we were in the hospital I found out I was pregnant with twins." Reba smiled a little as she placed her hand flat on her stomach. The boy sat back in his seat shocked to say the least.<br>"Wow... I can't imagine..." he whispered.  
>"I never thought... It would ever end like it did..." Reba whispered. "Now I thank you for all your help, I know you didn't have too." she said quickly changing the subject. "Now I'm not sure when I'll be able to pay..."<br>"No. You don't need to pay me anything." he interrupted her. "All you have to do is take care of yourself and your kids." Reba smiled at him as they drove down the street. They had a long trip ahead of them to get to Reba's new house in Belleville, Illinois. Then the young man was off to collage. The rest of the five hour ride was filled with conversation about what each planned for their future and Reba giving him some advice on how to plan and what not to do.

_**Ok I just HAD to write this out for you guys. So now I have one more chapter for you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I got another flame on one of my stories... :( but hey two out of 34 stories I still think I'm going good! :D_ **

Epilog

Reba smiled as the breeze carried the warmth of the last few days until winter set in, she pulled her windbreaker tighter around her as she looked to little Van Jr. As he, Sara, Taylor, and Henry played on the wooden and metal playground. She smiled as he waved at her from across the play area. She heard a soft sound behind her as if something was stepping on the fallen leaves. Her whole body tensed as she slowly turned around. She sighed when she saw only a squirrel. It had been five years since the dinosaur attack but she was still jumpy, and nightmares of seeing Brock and the others torn apart or being torn apart in front of her eyes filled her nights. It has gotten better and they only come a few nights in a month. She turned back around and saw Van climbing up to the tallest slide, as the twin girls swung on the swings. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of how their fathers and family had died to save them. Now little Henry is fourteen and looks like Jake. Even though he lost his right leg, he was a great player on the wheelchair basketball team for his school. Little Van was five, and the twin girls, Sara with hair like her fathers, and Taylor with red hair like her own were four. They were born nine months after the attack; Reba smiled at the memorable nights she had spent with the man who fathered them. She watched them move around the play area. It was a medium sized set consisting of four swings a tire swing and a small child's swing a few slides some with small fort type connections some with a tunnel of tires or a climbing rope to get to the top. It had two money bars and a few teeter-totters. All made of wood or metal as the kids played in their own little world for a while. The sun was starting to set as the children returned to the bench.  
>"Hey guys how you doing?" she asked a smile spread across her face.<br>"Mommy I'm hungry!" The little red haired boy said. Reba inwardly flinched as she remembered what she was just thinking about, but she had gotten use to the little guy calling her mom. After all she was the only person he has known as a mother he has only seen pictures of Cheyenne and Van.  
>"Ok why don't we stop at Dairy Queen on the way home then?" the kids smiled brightly and nodded their heads yes. "Ok let's go!" Reba said standing up, grabbing their bag and Van's hand they started for the car. Henry pushing himself along in his wheelchair as Reba and the young children walked beside him. Scars and sorrow still remain from the terrible attack five years ago but right now the last few of the Hart family were going to go have ice-cream and a good time.<p>

_**Ok I hope y'all liked this story and that even though I completely took out my stress on the characters that it still had a happy ending. I hope to see you at some of my other stories and don't worry of it says it's already finished, I don't care how long it's been up I always love to see reviews. Thank you to all my reviewers and to all my future reviewers! I would not be writing as much as i do if it weren't for you...  
><strong>_


End file.
